


(Accidentally) Take your Princess to Work Day

by lurking_in_the_background



Category: Original Work
Genre: 'fuck' moments, Celdin gets lost at Kahron's work, Comedy, Crossdressing, Feminization, Giant/Tiny, M/M, Meeting the Parents, No Sex, Panic, he's okay though, take your SO to work day, why isn't there a tag for that?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurking_in_the_background/pseuds/lurking_in_the_background
Summary: Kahron accidentally puts Celdin in his bag when he rushes to work. He tells Celdin to stay put, but his little princess goes missing! Now, he has to find Celdin before his employees and his father finds his new tiny boyfriend, because that won't end well.Meanwhile, Celdin wonders where Kahron went as he's treated like the sweet little princess he is.
Relationships: Original Elf Character(s)/Original Demon Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Kahron was scrambling around the house like a madman, swearing every other sentence, while Celdin watched, giggling. It was kinda funny, he thought, to see calm, composed Kahron, his _Daddy-_ he couldn't even think the word without the stirrings of arousal and an embarrassed flush, gods -running around like a chicken with its head cut off. He'd accidentally slept in, and he was running late for work, so Celdin could understand.

But it was still funny!

Giggling still, he stood up on the kitchen counter and looked for a way down. He could hear Kahron looking for his work bag, and he wanted to help find it. Using the handles on the kitchen drawers, he began climbing down to the floor. Then, abruptly, his foot missed the next handle, and he fell. He was far enough down that a fall would maybe sprain his ankle, break his ankle at worst, which would require him to stay with Ezrion for the day. That didn't stop Celdin from letting out a startled squeak as he fell.

Only to land with a plop in one of the pockets in Kahron's work bag. Celdin wasn't injured, but he was a little stuck. The top wasn't too far away, he could probably climb out. But, as he reached for the top of the pocket, the bag was shut, lifted, and Celdin was thrown back into the pocket as Kahron bolted out the door, work bag in hand. 

.

Kahron made it to work just barely on time. The tattoo parlor wasn't exactly what his parents had imagined him doing, but he enjoyed it. It was definitely better than being in a stuffy suit and tie and explaining a pie chart to a bunch of even more stuffy old guys in equally stuffy suits. This little shop was _his,_ and he'd made quite the reputation for himself with his art, and the magic he could weave into it. Sighing, he set his bag down as he sat heavily in his chair. He didn't have any customers for another thirty minutes, but he had to be here to make sure things got done. His employees were a lot of young men, and a teenage girl named Hali working on an arts degree at the local college. Hali had class today, so she wouldn't be in.

A chirping made him look over, and he blanched. It was a bat he recognized; it was one of his father's personal bats. The note on its leg stated his father would be coming down for a tattoo around closing, so he wouldn't be too much of a bother. It wasn't that his dad hadn't visited before, hells, it wasn't even that his dad hadn't gotten a _tattoo_ before. It was just that it was sudden, and today already wasn't shaping up to be great. _What next? Celdin gets in trouble at home?_ he thought, as his first two employees, Reese and Snow, walked in.

Reese was a deep purple, with shimmering multi-colored hair, two curving horns on the sides of his head, three white eyes and a whip-like tail. He wore a black T-shirt with some Underground band logo on it and dark jeans. Snow was all white, down to his eyelashes and his elegant horns which curled back from his face, and around and under his long pointed ears, except for his two ruby red eyes. He wore black pants, a dark grey shirt, and a black jacket.

Reese waved eagerly at Kahron through the window of his office, and Kahron waved back. He stood to go help them, and swore when he knocked his bag over, and things came spilling out of it. As he was picking things up, he froze.

Celdin wiggled himself out from under a pile of papers, sitting down tiredly in his pale pink princess dress, kneesocks, and his pink Mary Janes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celdin has every intention of staying put. Kahron’s employees have other ideas. It’s a little princess, after all! 
> 
> Can’t just leave one of those by itself.

Kahron was panicking. “How?! How did you even get here?!” he demanded, scooping Celdin up and setting the tiny elf on the desk.

Celdin inched back, a little scared. “I didn’t mean to,” he tried, trembling slightly, “honest! I just fell into your bag when I was climbing down from the counter!” Tears were threatening to spill over, and he gripped his little dress. He wondered if this would be what made Kahron throw him out.

"I..! I know.." Kahron sighed, rubbing his hair. "I know you didn't mean to, and it's my fault for being in too much of a rush to pay attention to you and where you were." He gently picked Celdin up again and kissed the top of the little one's hair. "I'm sorry sweetie." Celdin wiped his eyes, and nodded. "I'm sorry for being a bother.." he sniffled, pulling his legs up to his chest.

He was set down on the desk again, and Kahron smiled at him. "You're not a bother. You're my sweet princess; my baby doll. You could never be a bother to me." The demon sighed heavily. "Look, I know you want to explore, but I need you to stay put for me, okay baby doll? I don't want you to get hurt.." Celdin purred softly as he was being pet, nodding. "Okaaay~!"

"Thanks, Celdin, I knew you would understand," Kahron sighed, then got up and went to start work.

.

Reese was finishing up a customer's line art and sterilizing his tools when he noticed movement in Kahron's office. Frowning, he ducked inside. There wasn't supposed to be anybody in here, as far as he knew, and as he rounded the desk, he froze.

There was a little one. In a pink dress. With knee socks, Mary Janes, and a big bow in their hair. Reese could see from the distinct lack of breasts this was a male, in a pink dress.

It was _so cute_ _,_ though!

With big blue eyes, and fluffy white hair, and porcelain-pale skin, the little one was adorable, dress or no. "Aaawww, hi there, sweetie! What're you doing all by yourself in here?" he cooed, very gently picking the little one up. Reese could see the little one was a very pretty little elf, who looked ready to cry. "Hey, hey, ssh, I'm not gonna hurt you! You're so cute, who'd do that to you?" he tried, shifting the little elf so his head was resting on Reese's shoulder. "Aw, poor baby, did my mean boss leave you in here by yourself?" He patted the teeny elf. "He's so mean, isn't he? Who would leave such a sweet baby by himself?"

Reese got a great idea, right about then. "Hey, I know what we could do! Why don't you hang out with me?" He held the elf up, smiling. "Do you have a name, sweetie? I can't just keep calling you sweetie or 'hey you'."

The little one blushed, pressing his little legs together. "C-Celdin.." he squeaked, and Reese grinned. "I'm Reese! Nice to meet you, Celdin. Why don't we go meet some of my friends, yeah?" Then Reese took Celdin and walked out, cooing praises and soft words at the little one as he gently fit Celdin in one of his apron pockets.

.

Celdin had no idea what was happening. One minute, he was sitting on Kahron's desk, the next he was being picked up, meeting new people, being cooed at, and being pet. Reese, the first to pick him up, had proudly showed him off to all of his coworkers. A few of Reese's customers had cooed at him too, and given him little treats.

Lots of Reese's coworkers had put him in their pockets too, and their customers had given him pets and treats too. Celdin decided after head pats, he really like ear scratches. They made him feel all floaty and happy.

He was now sitting on one of Reese's friend's lap, and this one was pink-skinned, with curly platinum blonde hair, and dressed similarly to Kahron, in minimalist black. There was also a pair of heavy-framed glasses perched on rounded ears and a thin nose. If Celdin remembered correctly, this was Avery, and Avery was currently showing him his sketchbook.

There was a half-finished sketch of Celdin that Avery was working on, and there were several other employees on break huddled around him, watching. One completely white demon named Snow had done up Celdin's hair and done his makeup, explaining that being dead white was okay for albino demons, but not for cute princesses. Reese was flipping through a magazine, showing it to his coworkers every once and a while, to either nods of approval or noises of dissent.

Distantly, Celdin thought that Kahron must be very worried, but then he saw the red demon flitting about the store, looking rather harried, and he supposed he was going to be okay. He was brought out of his inner thoughts by a few excited exclamations and Reese running out the door. "What's that about?" he asked, as Avery moved his little arms into a different position for a new sketch.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, princess," Snow told him, picking him up, much to Avery's displeasure. "You should just sit right here and be cute." A sparkling gleam came into his red eyes. "Maybe you could be our little mascot, hm?" Celdin blinked. "What," he asked, as Reese came running back, a little package in his hands.

"I got it, and it's perfect!" the purple demon exclaimed, dropping the package on the table. "Great!" Avery replied, closing his sketchbook, "I wanna see how he looks in it!" Snow set Celdin down and nudged him towards the package. "It's for you, sweetie," Reese assured him, opening it. Celdin's eyes got very big at the sight of what was inside. "It's so pretty..!"

.

Kahron was panicking again. He'd been gone for literally ten minutes, and now Celdin was gone. There hadn't been much time to look for the elf, because today ended up being fairly busy, so he hadn't had the chance to talk to his employees about watching for a little one in a dress. 

In between clients, Kahron was searching for Celdin like a madman, getting more and more worried, because _what if somebody had **taken** Celdin?!_

That was, until it was nearly the end of the day, when one customer had told him what a good idea it was to have a little one around to keep people happy. Kahron had managed to avoid grabbing the lady and demanding what the little one looked like, and instead asked as politely as he could. The client told him, rather confusedly, that the little one had white hair and was wearing a cute little dress. The lady also remembered that the little one had been sitting in the pocket of her tattoo artist. "A young man named Cartier, I think?" she told him, and Kahron thanked her profusely.

He managed to wait until the shop was empty before he grabbed Cartier, a green dragon-demon, and generally known for being intimidating, and demanded to know what had happened to the little one he'd been carrying around. "That's _my_ little one," Kahron snarled, "and I want him _back!_ " The feathers composing Cartier's crest and hair puffed up in surprise. "H-hey, look, boss, I know-"

"Then _where is he?_ "

"He's with Reese and the other guys! Reese saw him in your office, looking all sad and lonely, and brought him out to watch him!" Cartier told him, holding his hands up. "We've been watching him all day; everybody loves him! Even Snow, Kahron, and you know Snow hates everybody who's not you or Reese. He liked watching us work, too- which was super cute, by the way -and he even drew a few things with Avery for you."

Kahron stared at him, confused. "So you guys have been _babysitting_ Celdin?" he asked incredulously. Cartier shrugged. "It's a busy day, you didn't have the time to watch him, and we wanted to help." The bigger dragon-demon suddenly looked a little embarrassed. "We, uh, all of us, got something for Celdin," Cartier explained, "and I'm pretty sure he's wearing it, if you want to go see it.."

Intrigued and slightly concerned, Kahron nodded, and followed Cartier over to the break room. When he went inside, he was equal parts confused and relieved: Celdin was actually perfectly fine, and was even sitting in the middle of the table with his legs crossed. He wasn't, however, wearing the same dress he had gotten here in.

Instead of the frilly pink princess dress he had been wearing before, Celdin was wearing a pair of black thigh-high socks with little pink bats on them, a pastel pink miniskirt with suspenders over a white shirt with black lace edging and black bats, and little white shoes with big pink bows with a cutesy skull in the middle. "What," Kahron asked cleverly, staring at Celdin's new outfit.

Celdin stood, shuffling nervously. "D-Do you like it?" he asked quietly, a little blush forming on his cheeks. Kahron picked him up and nuzzled his hair. "I think it's cute," he told Celdin. "It's different, but it's cute." Celdin beamed. "I'm glad you like it!" About then, the bell on the front door rang, and Kahron remembered something very important.

"Father!" Kahron quickly tucked Celdin into his pocket and headed back out to the rest of the store.


End file.
